FNAF-The deal
by oceanofpeace
Summary: Mike is working at a pizzeria when he makes a deal that he will regret this is rated M because i dont know where it might lead up to all the charracters are the same (Bonnie,Chicka,Freddy,and Foxy) the only change is that Bonnie is a girl.
1. the deal

**A/N- I just wanted to say this is my first fan-fiction so it may not be the best but i plan on updating this atleast every other day thank you and enjoy the first chapter.**

Mike sat in the pitch black darkness of the small security room. He knew that it was over for him, he was sweating bullets waiting to hear some noise signaling his end. He was trying to except the inevitable but he just couldn't his mind just kept thinking of some way to escape.

As he was thinking he felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard a deep laughing come from behind him."i finally caught you mike it took me three nights but i finally got you." Mike was about to say something but the figure grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away from the office.

Mike tried to pull away but the figure had an iron grip. "come on Freddy don't do this you knew me as a kid we where friends" Mike pleaded with the massive animatronic bear "sorry mike but you agreed to this when you came in on night one." the bear said plainly still dragging him along.

Then Mike could see where they where going . "NO FREDDY PLEASE DON'T IT WAS A JOKE I NEVER MEANT TO TAKE THE DEAL!" Mike screamed as they approached the curtains to pirate cove Freddy just laughed a little. "come on mike just think it wont be that bad it'll be over before you even know it." Freddy said to mike laughing a little to himself louder as they entered the cove.

Foxy was standing there with her hand on her hip a frustrated look on her face. Bonnie and Chicka where chatting in the corner and giggling like school girls. "where have you been Freddy we have been sitting here forever." groaned Foxy without her normal pirate accent. "sorry guys i just had to let mike sit there and wait in the dark it was to funny." Freddy said with a grin Foxy softened her look and waved her hand to signal Freddy to bring mike over. "come on guys please just let me off the hook just this once"they all where silent as they closed in on mike with devilish smiles on there faces.

**A/N- If there is any confusion about the story please feel free to PM me thank you**


	2. feelings revealed

**A/N-hello all and i hope you are enjoying this story so far**

As they inched closer to Mike he held his eyes shut knowing what was going to happen. He felt them all rap him in a hug that almost squeezed him to death. "well we got him guys so who gets him first?" asked Bonnie. Freddy looked around at the small group and laughed. "well seeing as Foxy has the crush on Mike maybe she should get to spend time with him the first night." said Freddy raising an eyebrow at Foxy. Hearing this her face turned redder then her fur which she thought was impossible. "i do not have a crush on Mike!" Foxy yelled at the bear punching him which only made the bear laugh harder. As he laughed Foxy walked off into her room fuming slamming the door shut.

Mike looked to where Foxy had gone. He looked back to the group. "really guys your going to make me a slave basically?" He said looking up at them all. "well Mike no your not a slave so to speak you just have to listen to Foxy until your shift tomorrow is over" Freddy said looking at Mike smiling. "yeah then its my turn with you Mikey!" chirped Chicka happily. "w-wait i thought i was after Foxy." said Bonnie looking at Chicka with big eyes. "its ok girls we can figure this out tomorrow when Mikes with Foxy." Freddy said as he put his hand on both the girls shoulders reassuring them.

Mike sat up and looked at them. "and what if i refuse?" Freddy's expression turned grim "then ill stuff you into a suit." mike looked at him shocked and terrified. He could tell the bear was serious but he didn't understand he had know Freddy and the gang since he was a little boy. They loved him how could they ever find it in them to hurt him.

Hell when he was a young boy four older kids where beating him up in pirates cove after they had tried to take Mikes lunch box that had a picture of Freddy,Chicka,Bonnie,and Foxy on it. Mike refused and pushed one of the big kids away. The kid got up and started punching mike in the face. He stopped when he heard Foxy make a screeching noise that sounded like metal scraping on a chalk board. Foxy jumped on the kid and bit him in the head during the struggle. The older kid died two hours later his frontal lobe had been ripped out of his skull and he couldn't even breath on his own. After that Foxy could never be around Mike for long no matter how many times Mike told her she only did it to protect him she still believed that Mike only saw her as a murdering monster. Mike sat there thinking about how loving she has always been when Freddy knocked mike out of his thoughts.

"hey mike don't worry we aren't going to stuff you into a suit." Freddy said as Mike noticed they where in the dinning are now . "wait then whats with all the capturing me and saying your gonna force me to be a slave?" Mike said looking at them confused. The three animatronics looked at him and started laughing. "really mike you cant tell?" Said Chicka trying not to burst out laughing. "i cant tell what!" Mike said starting to get angry.

"Mike Foxy has a crush on you its obvious the way she stares at the camera when your hear. How the slightest noise you make will have here running down the hallway to check on you. And hell she cant be around you for more then two seconds before her face turns as red as a tomato!" said Freddy laughing lightly. Mike thought about all this and it hit him like a semi truck. "oh my god." Mike said. "she likes me! But she's a animatronic and I'm a human we cant be together!" Mike said to the group still gripping the reality that Foxy liked him.

Freddy and the group stopped laughing. "mike we where made to be as human as possible in personality, feelings, logic, and even some other things humans have." Said Freddy with a tone of seriousness. "so you see mike where as close to human as can get." Freddy said putting his paw on Mike's shoulder. "and your the closest thing we have to a true friend but Foxy sees you differently." said Freddy.

"but i still don't understand your gonna force me to be in pirates cove with foxy all night tomorrow why?" Mike asked even though he knew the answer but was still to dazed by the fact that foxy actually liked him to think straight. "good god Mike are you stupider then i remember were doing it so this awkwardness foxy has towards you can end." Chicka said rolling her eyes.

"so all i have to talk to Foxy and that's it?" Mike asked. "yes!" the group said seeming to be collectively frustrated with Mikes ignorance. "fine ill do it." Mike said as the bell signaling that it was six rang. The animatronics looked at Mike and smiled going back to there normal positions. Mike went back to the security office after getting Freddy to give him a flash light. He collected all his things and went down the hall to leave. When he got to the door he looked back just in time to see a flash of red disappear back behind the curtains. mike smiled as he thought of him in foxy being together for a whole night.

**FOXYS POV**

Foxy flew back behind the curtain as mike went to turn around at the door. She swore that if she had a heart it would be throbbing with joy. A whole night with Mike she has never had a chance like this before not since the incident. She hoped he liked her and didn't really think she was a monster. He has told her many times that he doesn't believe she would ever hurt anyone without a good reason but she could tell by the way that he looked at her sometimes that he was afraid even if he didn't admit it. She was angry at Freddy for saying that she had a crush on mike even if it was true he had no right to tell mike anything. Her face was still red from that. She went to the back of the cove and sat down she was so excited she could barley power off. As she was sitting there trying to drift into sleep mode she carved a heart into the floor of the ship and carved mikes initials and hers. "i love you mike." She said as she slowly drifted off into sleep mode.

**TIME SKIP-NEXT DAY**

The next morning Mike woke up and did his daily routine. Mike couldn't wait for eleven thirty so he could walk in and see Foxy. The time finally came as he drove down there he couldn't help but see foxy almost everywhere. Mike had never had a girlfriend before oh sure he's dated girls but never truly loved one until foxy came along. As he pulled into the parking lot his heart started to beat faster and faster he had to wait in his car for three minutes or he felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. When Mike calmed down he walked in the manager was already gone and the janitors had cleaned up. He would be alone with foxy for one whole night. He had a fake rose hidden in his jacket he flashed it at Freddy who only gave him a big smile and winked at Mike as he walked through the curtains to pirate cove.

**A/N-hello everyone and thank you for reading or even looking at this story it makes me happy to know when people enjoy something well if you have any questions PM me and leave a reveiw speak the truth dont lie or the storty could get bad if i dont know how everyone is felling about it**


	3. a rose

**A/N-thank you for all those who are enjoying the story you help make this story great**

Mike walked into the cove. He looked around trying to see Foxy but she wasn't standing in her usual spot. Then Mike thought of the room he had seen Foxy go into last night. Mike walked over to the door and knocked. "Foxy are you in there?" Mike couldn't hear anything for a few seconds but then he heard shuffling in the room and the door slightly opened.

Foxy looked trough the little crack in between the doorway and the door. When she could see Mikes face she she almost shrieked with joy. She tried to speak but all she could do was stutter out a short sentence. "M-M-Mike what are you d-doing here?" mike just laughed a little. Foxy always thought mike had such a wonderful laugh it could bring her out of even her darkest days. "Foxy do you not remember the bet?" she had completely forgotten about that. "oh yeah well come in mike." foxy said already feeling her face heating up.

Mike walked into the room. It was an average sized room with a bed and bookshelf. mike looked at Foxy and smiled she just looked away blushing. Mike grabbed a chair that was in the corner next to the bookshelf. he sat down and looked at Foxy who was trying to do everything except look him in the eyes. "so Foxy what do you want to do?" She looked at him and said. "we could just talk." Mike nodded his head. "alright what do you want to talk about" Mike said smiling at the still blushing. foxy "well." she said. "do you have a girlfriend?" she asked quickly regretting the question as mike started to smile.

Mike sat there for a second just smiling at Foxy. "what?" she said looking away from his as her face grew even redder. "wow you really do have a crush on me don't you Foxy?" Mike started to reach into his jacket to give her the rose. Before he could take the rose out Foxy got up and ran out of the room. Mike was so confused why did she just run? Did he fuck everything up? mike was questioning all this when he walked out and saw foxy sitting on the floor with her head down. mike walked up to her and knelled down. Foxy looked up "I'm sorry mike i know you don't like me how could you after what i did to that kid." she was about to start crying when she noticed mike had his hand in his jacket. he pulled out a rose and handed it to her.

Foxy stared at the rose she had never seen a real one before only ones in pictures. "Foxy you obviously don't know me that well." Mike said with a smile. she took the rose and held it in a daze. "Foxy don't be afraid to tell me how you feel." Mike sat down next to her and put his arm around the shaking fox. she couldn't help it she stared crying holding the rose to her chest. " i like you Foxy i really do you only hurt that kid to protect me." when foxy heard this she grabbed mike and held him n a tight embrace. Mike held her in the embrace "i love you foxy and nothing could ever change that."

for the rest of the night Foxy and Mike talked. Mike could tell she was still a little shaken by the events of the night when the morning bell rang. "alright i guess its time for me to go" he said as he stood up to leave. "ill see you tomorrow Foxy." mike said as he got to the curtain. before he could leave he felt a hand grabs his "Mike wait!"Foxy said as he was about to leave. she quickly pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek. Mike's face went red. "bye Mike" Foxy said as she walked back towards the back of the cove. when mike left he looked up to the stage to see that Freddy,Bonnie, and Chicka wasn't there he ignored it and left.

Freddy,Chicka, and Bonnie where sitting in the security room watching the cove through the camera. they had seen Foxy kiss Mike and where all smiling. "well he did it." said Freddy. Bonnie was slightly crying. "its so beautiful." Bonnie said as Chicka put her arm around her. "alright girls we need to get back on stage" Freddy said as he got up from his chair. "what are they gonna do tomorrow thy cant just sit in the cove all night again." Chicka said as they left. "i have an idea!" Bonnie said.

Foxy sat in her room still clutching the rose. she was still shaken by the fact that mike actually liked her. she powered off as she heard the doors open and the yell of children coming in for a day of fun. tonight was going to be a great night thought Foxy.

**A/N-alright guys how do you all feel about foxy and mike let me know and i have big plans for the next chapter so stay tunned and thank you for the reviews and favorites! Love-The ocean**


	4. a night to remember

**A/N-hello im here with the fourth chapter this chapter things change enjoy the story**

The next day mike drove to the pizzeria excited to see foxy again after the night they had before. Something was different as he drove into the parking lot he swore that he could see a small light inside the dinning room. As he opened the door he heard romantic music playing seeing Bonnie on stage playing around with the radio playing the music. He then heard someone messing around in the kitchen. He guessed it was Chicka considering Freddy and Foxy where standing at a table in the center of the room. All the other tables where pushed to the walls and the table at the center of the room only had two seats at it with candles in the middle.

Mike instantly knew what was happening and started to grin. As soon as Foxy had seen that Mike was already there she ran into her cove. Mike wanted to go see what she was doing but before he could move Freddy was already next to him. "come sit down mike dinner will be done shortly." The bear said. Mike followed him to the table and sat down. "are you guys doing what i think your doing?" Mike said as he sat down. Freddy only smiled and went to the kitchen. Bonnie walked back stage so Mike was by himself in the dinning room with the music. As soon as Bonnie was gone Foxy walked out in a ruby red dress.

She walked to the table and sat down mike was stunned at how beautiful she looked she was stunning. "so do you like it Mike?" Mike was starring at Foxy dumbfounded. "Mike?" Foxy said snapping him out of his trance. "you look beautiful." Mike said making Foxy blush and look down. "I'm happy you think so Mike." Mike looked at her with loving eyes. "of course i think you're beautiful Foxy you'll always be beautiful to me." She blushed even more as she looked up Freddy and Chicka came out with a pizza on a plate. "here you go guys freshly made." Chicka chirped as they set it down. "have a nice night you two where gonna go back into the kitchen if you need anything." Freddy said as they started to walk away Chicka nudged Foxy in the arm and winked at her. Foxy just shooed her off from under the table. Mike picked up a slice of the pizza and put it on his plate then he thought of Foxy. "Foxy can you eat food?" Mike asked as Foxy grabbed a slice of pizza. "of course i can i just don't need to so i don't but i can." Foxy said as she bit into the slice of pizza Mike just shrugged it off and started eating. They chatted for a bit about each other and the night was going well. Mike was able to make foxy laugh without really trying. I guess that's what happens when your stuck in this place for years Mike thought as he continued eating.

**? POV**

The four men where ready at the back door of the restaurant. They had there pistols ready for whoever was still left in the establishment. As the first man got the door open the two other went in clearing backrooms in a police sweeping pattern signalling each other forward. Then they heard something from the center room along with music. It was someone laughing they moved to the edge of the hallway and entered quickly grabbing the man sitting in the chair. "alright everyone get down and this guy wont get hurt!" the man yelled holding his pistol to the Mikes head.

Foxy stared angrily at the four men wearing ski masks and holding a gun to Mikes head. "let him go!" Foxy yelled the four men stared at Foxy. "what the fuck is that thing." the man said. "ignore it, its just one of those animatronics that stay here it cant do anything." the man held the gun to Mikes head and pointed to the cash register in the front. "go get the cash guys ill watch this stupid robot." the man said smirking at Foxy.

the men moved towards the register. the man holding Mike hostage looked at him. "what the fuck are you doing man are you on a date with this hunk of junk." the man said laughing Mike elbowed the man in the stomach making him let go and stumble back. "don't you fucking talk about her like that you piece of shit." Mike yelled as he punched the man in the face the man fell on the floor bleeding from his nose. Mike was about to grab his gun when he heard a loud pop and his leg splintered in pain. "oh fuck!" Mike yelled as he heard a horrible screeching noise and the men yelling.

"what the fuck is it doing" one of the men yelled. "shoot it!" another yelled Mike could hear more gunfire and some of the men screaming he turned around to see Foxy ripping one of the men's hand off with her metallic jaws. she quickly stabbed him in the head with her hook quickly silencing his cries of pain. she let go of the mans hand and ran towards another one jabbing her hook straight through his chest the man coughed up some blood and stumbled to the ground. the last of the men ran for the front door but when he got there he realized it was locked he was about to shoot it open when he felt a hook come across his neck ripping it open he gurgled and sputtered as blood flowed onto the door and the floor.

Foxy looked at him then moved to help Mike who was staring at her in disbelief. Foxy could see the fear in Mikes eyes but right now she was to worried about where he had been shot. she hugged him and started crying. "Mike are you okay where are you shot." she could barley say through her sobbing. Mike looked at her and could see the tears running through her fur. he put his hand on her cheek. "hey it okay I'm not hurt to bad don't cry." Foxy looked up at Mike and held his hand as she looked at his leg to see the gunshot wound. Freddy,Chicka,and Bonnie ran out and looked at them. "we called the police but we had to act like you where calling mike."

Freddy said as he bent over to inspect mikes wound. "you'll be ok but its gonna leave a scar." Freddy said putting a rag to the wound to stop the bleeding. minutes later cops where at the front door breaking it down too see the mangled bodies of the thief's. one of the officers ran outside and threw up. the cops started sweeping the building and found. Mike and the animatronics. "move away from that man you robotic fucks!" the officer yelled as the animatronics mover away from Mike. "hey leave them alone they where helping!" Mike yelled at the officer. the rest of the police moved in and caroled the animatronics into a corner with shotguns and pistols drawn. Mike started yelling at them when one of the paramedics put him on a stretcher and took him away.

while he was in the ambulance he could hear one of the officers conversations. "so what are we gonna do with them?" one of the younger officers asked. "well all we can do for now is close off the building and shut those things down until there scrapped but right now there evidence so we just wait and leave an officer here." an older sounding officer said that's all Mike heard before the doors of the ambulance closed and he was taken to the ambulance.

**A/N-i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter also i would like to thank those who review this story and favorite it this always makes me happy when i know people enjoy this and if you have any questions just PM me and i will respond as fast as possible**


	5. helping friends

**A/N-i am so sorry about how long it took me to make this chapter i had major writers block and family issues to adress but i promiss to try and post another chapter soon but please look at the bottom of the story after you have read because i do need to ask you all something thanks and enjoy.**

mike was happy that when he got to the hospital the doctors told him that the bullet went straight through his leg and that all he needed was some painkillers and to clean his wound often. When he got home he started coming up with ways to possibly help foxy and the others but he could come up with nothing short of trying to sneak them out of the pizzeria. That would be hard the police where most likely watching the place at all times. He had no other options but if he did even get them out his injured leg would only slow them down. He had to try something anything to save them from becoming scrap.

That was it then he decided no matter how difficult it would be to sneak them out he will do it even if it means giving his own life. This was his only choice as he looked at the clock in his bedroom he saw it was 9:00. He figured he better start moving since he couldn't drive he would have to take a cab to somewhere close by the pizzeria. "I'm going to save you guys i swear." He said as he limped out of his house.

**TIME SKIP**

Mike had the taxi driver drop him off a block away from the pizzeria. When he got close he could see a police car sitting in the parking lot but he couldn't see anyone inside so he took his chance to move to the door and use his keys to open the door. Mike walked in and moved to the dinning room it was to dark to see if his friends where on stage. He moved closer the stage it was empty so he moved to the backstage area he found them sitting around the table deactivated. In his time there he never knew how the animatronics worked but he did know that they had a power source that you could plug into there chest and luckily the police had left there power sources on the table.

Mike quickly grabbed one and plugged it into Foxy's open chest. He heard the motors in her body start to hum as her eyes suddenly flicked to life. She looked at Mike groggily and spoke. "Mike what are you doing here i thought we where being deactivated?" Mike looked at her and smiled. "I'm here to save you guys." He said as he helped her up. "but Mike the police wont just let us walk out and disappear." She said frowning. "don't worry i have a plan." Mike said as he moved to power up the others. Foxy and Mike moved to power up the others as fast as they could once they where all up and moving mike told them he was going to get them out of the building and bring them back to his house until he can get them out of the city.

They all nodded in agreement as they moved to the front door. Mike looked out to see if the cop was back in his car. The cop was still gone he moved his friends quickly outside towards the forest that lied on the north side of the parking lot. He had to have Foxy help him get to the tree line. Once their Mike stopped and made sure everyone was there. Everyone was accounted for so the group moved forward through the trees to the end of the street.

They where now only one block away from Mikes house. they only had to move downs the dark street and hope no one would see them. They sent Bonnie and Chicka first to make sure that there was no one walking the streets. A few moments later when they saw Chicka waving at them from mikes front door he had Foxy and Freddy help him down the street. They reached the front door without incident and got safely inside Mike let out a sigh of relief and sat on the floor in front of his door.

Mike sat there for a moment then noticed how quiet it actually was. He opened his eyes to see all of his friends starring at him Freddy spoke up. "Thank you Mike you saved us." As he said that Bonnie,Chicka,foxy,and Freddy hugged him. He sat there not knowing what to say he just hugged them back happy his friends where all safe. When they where done with their group hug Freddy got up. "So where are we all going to sleep Mike?" Mike looked at them. "well Bonnie and Chicka can stay in the spare room the bed should be big enough." Mike said pointing down the hall to a room at the end. Bonnie and Chicka looked at each other excitedly. "And Freddy if you want you can have the sofa in the living room. I know it's not the best but that's all i can do for now." Mike said looking at the bear who only smiled at him. "So that leaves Foxy...i guess if you don't mind you could um...stay in my room with me?" Mike said hoping she wouldn't laugh in his face. But she only blushed a bit and shook her head yes Mike smiled as he felt his heart sore. He looked around and realized the Freddy,Bonnie,and Chicka where all gone. Mike looked back at Foxy only to see her shrug. Mike held Foxy's hand as he walked her to the door to his room Mike opened the door and walked Foxy inside he was terrified at what might happen next.

**A/N-ok guys so i just wanted to know would you all like to see a lemon in the next chapter or perhaps the future but just a warning since this is my first ever fan-fiction the lemon probably wouldent be the best but i will leave this up to you all just tell me what you think in the reviews and if you have any suggestions im open thank you.**


	6. The return

**A/N-hello everyone i am back with the next xhapter since its the holidays i will be taking a break for the next few days but i dont want to leave you on a cliif-hanger so i will upload as soon as the next one is finished i also want to say i will most likely not being making a lemon because i feel im not ready to make one and i want to give you guys the best i can make thank you and enjoy the chapter**

Foxy and Mike entered the room Mikes heart was racing. He sat down on his bed as Foxy was looking around at his room he had forgotten that Foxy has never been outside of the restaurant before and how wonderful and new everything must be to her right now. Mike laughed quietly at how her mouth was slightly ajar Foxy heard him laugh and quickly looked at him. "whats so funny?" Mike just smiled looking at her with his head turned slightly to the side this only mad her pout more. "what?" It took him a second to respond to her. "nothing its just you look so cute right now." When Foxy heard this her face turned a bright red as she turned away from mike trying to hide it. Mike decide to stop messing with her as he stretched. "alright foxy i think its time we get some sleep." Mike got in his bed and layed down he looked up when he noticed Foxy sitting in the corner of his room. "Foxy what are you doing?"

She looked up at him a little confused. "I'm getting ready to go to sleep why is something wrong?" Mike looked at her and sighed a little. "Foxy I'm not letting you sleep on the floor come on." Mike patted on the pillow next to his. Foxy was a little shocked by this. "Mike are you sure that you want me to sleep in your bed?" Mike got up from the bed and walked over to foxy helping her up. "Foxy i love you and you love me I'm not trying anything i just don't want you to sleep on the floor." He held her hand as they walked back over to the bed they both covered up and embraced each other as they fell asleep.

**2:31 AM**

Mike woke up his mouth was dry he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked for something to drink when he felt a strange felling. He looked up and scanned the kitchen for the source of his weird feeling. There was nothing there he shrugged the feeling off and walked to the sink with a cup in hand. He turned the faucet on and waited for it to get cold. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes it was a shadowy figure standing in the entrance to the kitchen. All he could see was two white dots on what he could only assume was its head. Mike jumped as it moved close to him. "the rule has been broken." The lengthy figure said in a hoarse voice. Mike staggered back trying not to shake. "what are you!?"

The creature was stepping slightly into the moonlight streaming in from the window above the sink. Mike could see its arm it had white stripes going around its wrists. "i am the giver of life and you have taken my tools for vengeance" Mike was confused he wanted to yell for help but if he yelled the figure could attack him. "what are you talking about your tools for vengeance who are you getting revenge on." The figure only stopped and stared at him. "the time will come and he will come for you i will get my revenge one way or another." Mike could see the figure clearly now it had a smile on its face and painted blue lines leading from its eyes like a stream of tears.

Mike was terrified. "what are you?" The creature screeched loudly and Mike had to cover his ears. He fell to the floor in pain then the noise stopped Mike looked up. The creature was gone almost instantly. Foxy ran into the room that scared mike even more. He was shaking uncontrollably now. "Mike what happened are you okay!" Mike couldn't speak he was frozen with fear. He looked towards the window to see the figure standing across the street only smiling. Mike pointed towards the window and looked at Foxy but when she looked out the window it was gone again.

Foxy looked at him concerned. "Mike what did you see whats wrong!" Mike just sat there his brain scrambling to try to make sense of what just happened. Foxy led him into the hallway where the others where waiting concerned. Freddy came over immediately and knelt down to talk to Mike. "what happened mike?" Mike could only do one thing he brought his hands up to his face and traced a line down from his eyes. Freddy's face instantly went cold. "no not now this cont happen now he is going to want revenge and there fight could end us all."The group looked at Freddy terrified.

**A/N-thanks for readin guys i do this for your enjoyment and your feedback helps me power on**


	7. the truth

**A/N-hello everyone and welcome back this was a longer chapter and it get's good i hope you all enjoy**

Mike was in his bed trying to rest. Foxy was next to him stroking his hair trying to help him sleep. Every time mike closed his eyes all he could see was that smiling face staring at at not moving it made him shudder even after he opened his eyes again. While Foxy tried to calm mike down and help him sleep Freddy,Bonnie,and Chicka where in the hallway trying to figure out how to explain to mike what all this meant. "i say we just tell him the truth he can handle it." Freddy said pressing his massive paw to his face in frustration. "no we cant do that look at him he can barley speak learning are secret could do more harm then good." Bonnie said as she leaned against the wall. "yes but what are we going to tell him then he was imagining the whole thing or are we just going to act like nothing ever happened." the bear said as he started walking to the kitchen.

"you all know that he wont just let us ignore him sooner or later he might try to take us back by force." Freddy said as he got to the window of the kitchen and looked out seeing nothing but the void of night. "yeah but why does he wants us there's no reason to go back there?" Chicka said looking at Freddy worried. "you don't think that bastard is back do you not after we almost killed him last time?"Bonnie said baling her hands into fists. "i think until we do kill him he will always come after us, we are his obsession the only difference is now he has a way to get to us trough Mike i just hope for Foxy's sake the puppet is wrong this time." Freddy said looking into the sink seeing his reflection in the soapy water.

**Foxy's Point Of View **

Mike had been trying to sleep for almost two hours now. Sometimes he would wake up and look around the room frantically speaking nonsense but when he would look up and see Foxy he would calm down and close his eyes again. Foxy wished she knew what to do to help him but all she could do is hope that this doesn't cause to much damage to him. In the end she could sense that this would haunt him for as long as he lived. Mike started to stir again.

She quickly grabbed his hand and tried to calm him before he opened his eyes. But something was different mike didn't sit up and start spouting nonsense like usual. He just looked up at foxy and hugged her she was not prepared for this. She was certain that Mike would not recover for at least a day but here he was not only awake but moving. Foxy almost cried as she returned the embrace.

They sat like that for almost a minute before breaking there grip on each other. "i was so worried about you." Foxy said hugging him once more. "well that thing sure as hell scared me and i still see its face when i close my eyes but it gets less scary the more you see it." Mike smiled slightly trying to put on a brave face. Foxy couldn't smile she was still waiting for the others to decide weather they where going to tell Mike the truth or leave it. She had to wait before he asked her what happened. "so what was that thing anyway Foxy when i told Freddy about it he seemed to know what it is." to late. She sat there trying to find some story to come up with thankfully Freddy walked in just in time. "hey Mike i see your feeling much better."

**Mike's Point Of View**

Pulling a chair from Mikes desk and sitting down the bear looked at Mike for a second before speaking. "mike I'm sure you want to know what that thing was but think about it do you really want to know it could cause more damage." Mike looked at Freddy for a second thinking and then shook his head yes. "i want to know Freddy that thing was talking about revenge and i want to know why."

Freddy sighed and reached up to remove his top hat which was a rare occurrence. He sat his hat down on his lap and began speaking. "well Mike as i told you before we where made to be as close to human as possible but you have to remember we are still just property to the people at that restaurant. But to one person a night guard named Marcus we where more than just machines with emotion we where possible experiments." Mike looked at Freddy slightly confused. "so let me get this straight some creepy dude wants to experiment on you and he has some weird demon puppet thing?" He said as Freddy and Foxy looked at him. "well no the puppet isn't with him it's more of our friend but really it just wants us to kill Marcus for what he did." Foxy said Mike was shocked he never thought his friends could or even would kill someone and it scared him that they where so calm with it. "well what did this guy do to deserve death?" Freddy's face clenched a little when mike said that.

"that's the thing he has done nothing to any of us thankfully. But when he worked at the restaurant as the night guard one night he lured the puppet out from behind the prize counter with a recording of a crying child. When it found the recording Marcus captured it with a small box. After that we don't know what happened but the puppet never interacted with the kids and always stayed in a box on the counter after that. It used to be nice always happy giving prizes to the kid's and even walking around with us but after that night things changed."

Mike was slightly confused his head was swimming and the image of that thing kept in his mind. "but why didn't you kill him when he was still working there. And why have i never seen this puppet thing before when i worked there?" Foxy looked at Mike. "well we didn't kill him because the next day he was fired. But he has always stuck around and one time he even got back in we almost killed him then but he got away." Foxy said looking at Freddy. "and the reason you never saw the puppet is because it never cared enough to meet you it was always looking for Marcus." mike still couldn't believe this was all happening. He wanted to help but there was no way to help. "so what do we do now?" Mike asked Freddy who was putting his hat back on.

Freddy looked at him with a grim face. "now we wait and hope if Marcus is here we don't have to intervene." Freddy left the room and Mike looked at Foxy. "why didn't you ever tell me all this." She looked away and stood up. "I'm sorry Mike i thought that this would never happen again so it felt pointless to have you worry. Please don't be mad at me." Mike looked at her and sighed. "i'm not mad at you there's no point to be mad at you." She looked at him. "but if that guy does come around I'll do everything i can to help you guy's .And i will protect you with my life." Mike reached under his bed and pulled out a metal box. He got up and walked to the dresser where he picked up a key sitting in one of the drawers. He sat back down on his bed and unlocked the box. Foxy looked into the box and saw a small gray shape that she had seen before but couldn't believe Mike had. "Mike what is that?"

Mike reached into the box and pulled out a Browning 1911-22 pistol. "Mike you cant fight with us who knows what he's planning!" She grabbed his hand. "Please mike if he does come just stay here i cant lose you." Foxy started sobbing. "I cant just sit here and hope you come back. I'm sorry Foxy but i love you to much just to sit here and let something happen to you." He put his hand under the foxes muzzle and lifted her head to his "Foxy i would gladly give my life for you." He kissed her quickly and started cleaning the gun. He hadn't used it in over a year but he remembered everything his father had taught him. "Mike are you sure you want to do this you would be killing another person." Foxy still holding his hand. "well i would be lying if i said i don't care." He looked at her and smiled. "but i would do anything for you." He hugged her and got up to get a clean wash cloth.

**A/N-so how is everyone likeing it so far thing's are picking up if you want to share any idea's please feel free to do so thank you and see ya i the next chapter **


	8. panic

**A/N-alright guys sorry for taking so long i was really sick for awhile and the chapter is so short just because i can't just leae you all on a cliffhanger can i. also i want to thank all of you who reviewed the story it helps me keep going. now i hope you enjoy this chapter**

It had been tree days since Freddy and Foxy told him about the man named Marcus and what that creature that appeared in his kitchen really was. That thing still haunted his sleep but it was manageable. Mike got up from his bed trying not to wake foxy who was curled into a little ball next to him he thought it was cute the way she did that but sometimes he could hear her sobbing in her sleep. Mike forgot that she had spent years alone in the cove after the restaurant decide it was to expensive to maintain her and threw her in that rotting room alone. It angered him to think that someone could do that.

Mike went to the bathroom down the hall and got in the shower he needed time to think about what he was going to do to help find this Marcus guy. Mike stepped into the shower and turned the faucet on two minutes later he heard the door open. "Mike are you in here?" A feminine voice said. Mike sighed loudly. "I'm trying to take a shower here." He said with a sharp edge in his voice. He looked over towards the glass door of the shower and could see the red shape of Foxy coming in. "i know I'm sorry its just well i thought maybe you would like some company in there." She said shyly. Mike felt his face heat up slightly. "F-Foxy what do you mean by that?" Mike said as Foxy started to move closer to the glass door.

"come on Mike i know your not stupid." Mike was shocked that this was happening. As he was trying to compose himself Foxy opened the door. Mike noticed that she was no longer wearing the shorts and shirt he had given her she was completely naked showing everything to

mike. He only had time to say "oh shit" before foxy jumped onto him and kissed him.

**Freddy's POV**

Freddy was sitting on the couch in the living room watching television. His hands where to big for the rremote so he was stuck watching a show about a group of mothers just seeming to complain about their lives. "what is this all they have done for the past 20 minutes is cry and call each other bitches." He quickly got bored of the show and turned the TV off.

He noticed a small bird on Mikes window just staring in. Freddy moved over to the window to look at it closer. "well hello little friend and how are you today?" The bird chirped at him and flew away from the window. He watched it as it flew to the tree line across the street. "well that was rud-" Freddy was cut off by the sight of a man in a large trench coat and a baseball cap standing at the tree line. He was smiling wildly and starring right at the house almost starring straight at Freddy.

Something seemed to click in his animatronic brain. He heard a small voice whisper in his mind. "it's me." Freddy's jaw dropped the man laughed at seeing this and turned to walk down the street. "no you wont get away you bastard!" Freddy sprinted with incredible speed to the door and flung it open but by the time he was outside the man was gone. Freddy was now in a panic he quickly ran back inside to find mike. He saw him go into the bathroom earlier with towels he didn't want to disturb him but this was to important to wait. He ran to the door and opened it he was greeted with steam and the light moans of foxy.

"Mike Marcus was just outsi-" Freddy stopped dead in his tracks and he heard Foxy and Mike scream. Foxy ran out out of the bathroom quickly grabbing a towel to cover herself and Mike fell on the floor trying to get out of the shower. "um uh s-sorry Mike i didn't know you and Foxy where um..." Freddy stared at the ceiling as Mike got up to cover himself. "yeah yeah its ok Freddy but what was so damn important that you couldn't wait." Freddy recomposed himself and looked Mike in the eyes. "Marcus was outside i think he knows where here." Mike felt his heart skip. "well fuck that is important."

**A/N-again sorry it was so short i just was pressed for time to make a longer chapter. so how did you all like Mike and Foxy's little shower moment even if freddy did ruin it thats the best i can do for a lemon atleast for now and i would like to thank .7 for suggesting instead of makeing a normal lemon to just have hints. thank you all for reading this chapter and i will see you in the next one.**


	9. family ties

**A/N-hello everyone and sorry about the wait some things came up and im not gona go into details but now chapter 9 is here and i feel pretty good about it now ill let you all get to reading and enjoy**

Mike walked into his room to find foxy hiding under the covers of his bed. "go away..." Mike moved closer and sat on the bed. "its just me you can come out." Foxy peaked her head out from under the covers her ears where flat against her head. "that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me..." she said still covering her face below her eyes. "did Freddy even have a reason to barge in like that i heard him say something but i ran out to quickly to hear what he was saying." she noticed that as soon as she asked what Freddy wanted Mike tensed up slightly.

"Mike? what happened?" Mike looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen him make. "Freddy saw Marcus standing outside watching the house.. he knows you guys are here and Freddy thinks he planning something. " Foxy looked at him with a small mile on her face "don't worry Mike there's to many of us here for him to do anything." she stood up and walked to the window. "he may be an evil bastard but he isn't stupid." she looked back at mike. "so do you want to continue where we left off?" she said with a pur in her voice that made Mike shudder "i don't know Foxy i'm not really in the mood for i-" suddenly she was on top of him. "are you in the mood now?" she asked as she Nuzzled his neck "well when you put it like that." Mike said laughing as he pulled the sheet's over their to writhing forms.

** TIME SKIP 3:25 AM**

Mike sat up in bed he looked foxy asleep beside him he sighed and got up. he grabbed the gun sitting on the night stand and walked through the dark hall to the door. he looked out the small window at the top of the door. "come on you bastard i know your watching." Mike saw something moving in a bush at the right end of his yard. "gotcha now!' he said as he swung the door open and ran out with his pistol directed at the bush. "come on out i know your in their!"

Mike said moving slightly closer to the bush suddenly a man in a trench coat burst out of the bush and changed Mike but the man was to slow and mike got three shots off into the mans chest. the man just laughed and continued to charge at mike grabbing his gun and yanking it away from him. the man spun Mike around and held a large hunting knife to his neck. Mike heard an electrical hiss coming from the mans throat and then a voice. it was ragged and scratchy. "hello Mike i see that you found my friend spying on you let me introduce myself my name is Marcus."

the voice said as Mike struggled to get out of the mans grip. then Mike relized as he grabbed the mans arm what he felt was metal not skin. "what the fuck is this thing!?" Mike said as the grip of the metal man tightened. "hush now dear boy we wouldn't want your friends to hear you." Marcus said laughing. "or would you rather i just kill them now for interfering with our little chat?" he said laughing slightly louder. "what do you want why cant you just leave them alone!" Mike said trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "well you would like to know my plan wouldn't you but sorry kid this isn't a movie I'm not going to just tell you everything you will know in good time what my intentions are." he said with a more serious tone then before.

"fine but why are you doing this it makes no sense if you've been watching them then you know their partly organic they can feel they have emotions."Mike said still struggling against the metal mans grip. "well mike lets just put it this way I'm doing it because i can." he said laughing maniacally "that's not right you bastard their living beings your insane!" mike said in a hushed yell. " yes I'm insane that's just what the doctors said about me but they don't understand my work!" he said sounding angrier than before. "i know everything about them they are the closest thing i can call children and i want them to...come home in a sort of way." he said as the mans grip became even tighter starting to choke Mike. "would you deny me my children!?" Mike could feel himself starting to black out. his survival instinct kicked in and Mike started flailing around trying to free himself. their was a terrible screech it filled mikes ears he thought they might start bleeding at anytime.

the metal mans grip relaxed and Mike fell to the ground gasping for air. he and the man turned to the door to see Chicka charging forward. she had what appeared to be a large kitchen knife in her hand. "get away from him you bastard!" she swung the knife at the man but he was to fast and dodged to the side stabbing her in the back. " tut tut my dear Chicka your knife skills may have improved but remember who taught you them!" he said as the man yanked on the knife throwing her to the ground. there where to more screeches from the door as Bonnie and Freddy came running out. Foxy came out next but she ran to help Mike first. "Mike are you okay!?" she helped him up. "yeah I'm fine just help them out." he said as he stumbled to where he saw his gun land.

Foxy ran at the man with her hook ready to strike. he was to busy fighting Freddy and Bonnie off to notice her when she got close she swung her hook hard the point hitting the man directly in the head. "die you bastard die!" she thought that would kill the man and didn't expect him to still be able to move when he swung the back of the knife at her head hitting her hard in the jaw. she collapsed back onto the ground holding her jaw it hurt but she could tell their was no major damage. she looked up as the man jumped back almost five feet away from a battered Freddy and a cut up Bonnie. "ah what a touching family reunion but i must go now i have a lot of data to study from this little family squabble."

Freddy looked at the man with a look that made Foxy almost shake in fear. "stop saying where your family we never where and never will be you psycho bastard!" the man stopped walking away and turned for a second. "now Freddy why would you say that to me that hurts me after all I'm the closest thing you all have to a father." with that the man walked away Marcus still laughing through the speaker. everyone moved into the house Mike had a massive bruise around his neck with some other scrapes and bruises all over his body. he sat down on the couch holding an ice pack to his neck. he felt someone flop down beside him and looked over at Foxy she had her head down. "are you okay Foxy?" Mike asked looking at her concerned he looked down and saw she had her fist clenched. "Foxy whats wrong?" he tried to hold her hand but she pulled away from him. "im sorry Mike i wasent strong enough to help you when you needed it..." Mike looked at her. "Foxy its ok I'm not that badly hurt." she looked up at him she was on the verge of tears. "maybe not this time but what if marcus sends that man robot thing back you could get killed!" she said fighting the urge to breakdown crying. "its ok Foxy i wont die." she looked at him. "Mike your not invincible if you died i don't know what i would do your the only person i feel at home with if i didn't have you i would be lost." she hugged Mike starting to sob. "don't worry i wont ever leave you i promise." she looked up from his shoulder. "don't make promises you cant keep Mike."

she stood up from the couch and dried her eyes. "now lets get everyone together and find out what we do next." Mike got up and they both went into the kitchen. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chicka where already there but Mike took quick notice to the figure of the marionette standing with the group. "whoa what the fuck is that thing doing here!" even though the marionettes face was a mask Mike could see the hatred in its eyes. "be quiet human i have as much right to be involved in this as you!" its scratchy voice was normal now and it even looked less evil than the last time Mike had seen it. Mike just nodded and moved closer to the group. "oh and also i am staying here with you all." Mikes heart sank.

**A/N-hey guys i just waanted to thank everyone whos read the story and reivewed it helps me know if i should keep going. i also might be thinking of asking you guys for charracter ideas you know well tell me in the reivews or PM me if you think that would be cool thank you and good night**


End file.
